The purpose of this research is to determine the mechanism by which surface DNA positive suppressor cells from spontaneous AKR leukemia function. The time course of acquisition of surface DNA will be determined by examining the thymus and bone marrow of young and preleukemic AKR mice for surface DNA ion cells. The ability of these cells to induce leukemia will be studied. Hybridomas producing anti-DNA are being generated and tested.